1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a close-assist device used as an auxiliary device when closing an openable and closeable member provided in an apparatus main body so as to be openable and closeable, an auto original feeder equipped with this close-assist device and adapted to supply an original to an image reading device, and an image forming apparatus equipped with this auto original feeder as a component and adapted to form an image on a sheet.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, there has been available an opening/closing device which has an openable and closeable member provided in a device main body so as to be vertically openable and closeable; when the openable and closeable member is opened through an angle not less than a predetermined angle but less than 90 degrees with respect to the device main body, the openable and closeable member is maintained in the open state.
This opening/closing device is formed when, for example, an auto original feeder is provided in an image reading device so as to be openable and closeable. The auto original feeder supplies an original in the form of a sheet automatically to the image reading device. The image reading device reads originals supplied one by one from the auto original feeder. In this case, the image reading device corresponds to the device main body, and the auto original feeder corresponds to the openable and closeable member. There also is an image reading device of the type which has an openable and closeable lid instead of an auto original feeder and which reads an original placed with the lid open. In this case, the lid corresponds to the openable and closeable member.
Further, in some cases, an image reading device equipped with an auto original feeder is incorporated into the apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus as a part of a component of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus forms an original image on a sheet in an image forming portion on the basis of original image information read by the image reading device.
In the image reading device, an image reading portion is the portion where the user places an original. Thus, it is necessary to open the lid provided in the image reading portion so as to be openable and closeable or the auto original feeding portion before placing the original. In order that the original may be easily placed in the image reading portion, a construction is adopted in which when the lid or the auto original feeding portion is opened by an angle not less than a predetermined angle, the lid or the auto original feeding portion is maintained in a state in which it remains open by the predetermined angle.
In the conventional lid constituting the openable and closeable member or the auto original feeding portion, when the user opens the lid or the auto original feeding portion by the predetermined angle and removes the original whose image has been read from the image reading portion, the lid or the auto original feeding portion is maintained in the state in which it is open by the predetermined angle unless the user closes it.
Thus, when the user goes away without closing the lid or the auto original feeding portion, it can happen that the next user of the image reading device is on a wheelchair; in such a case, the lid or the auto original feeding portion cannot be reached, and it is impossible for the user to use the image reading device with the lid or the auto original feeding portion closed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a close-assist device which enables a person who is on a chair and cannot reach an openable and closeable member left open to close the openable and closeable member, and an auto original feeder and an image forming apparatus equipped with this close-assist device.
In order to achieve the above object, according the present invention, there is provided a close-assist device for assisting the closing of an openable and closeable member provided on an apparatus main body so as to be vertically openable and closeable at the time when the openable and closeable member is opened by an angle not less than a predetermined angle but less than 90 degrees with respect to the apparatus main body and maintained in the open state, the close-assist device including:
a close-assist member provided on the openable and closeable member so as to be capable of dangling and rotating at the time when the openable and closeable member is opened; and
rotation restricting means which, when the openable and closeable member is in the open state, restricts the rotation of the close-assist member in a direction in which it moves away from an opening/closing base portion of the openable and closeable member.
In the close-assist device according to the present invention, when the openable and closeable member having been opened is being closed, the rotation restricting means restricts the rotation of the close-assist member such that when the lower end portion of the close-assist member comes into contact with the apparatus main body the angle made by the close-assist member on the opening/closing end side of the openable and closeable member and the surface of the apparatus main body coming into contact with the lower end portion of the close-assist member is an acute angle.
In the close-assist device according to the present invention, the rotation restricting means is provided between opposing portions of the openable and closeable member and the close-assist member when the close-assist member is in the dangling state.
In the close-assist device according to the present invention, the close-assist member is provided aside of the openable and closeable member.
In the close-assist device according to the present invention, the close-assist member has a protruding member which protrudes toward the openable and closeable member and which abuts against the apparatus main body when the openable and closeable member is closed.
In the close-assist device according to the present invention, there is provided urging means for urging the close-assist member toward the apparatus main body.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an auto original feeder which is provided in an image reading device for reading an image of an original so as to be openable and closeable and which automatically supplies an original to the image reading device, in which the auto original feeder is provided with one of the close-assist devices described above, and in which the image reading device constitutes an apparatus main body, the auto original feeder constituting an openable and closeable member.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including:
image reading means for reading an image of an original;
original feeding means which is provided on the image reading means so as to be openable and closeable and which supplies an original to the image reading means;
image forming means for forming on a sheet an image of the original read by the image reading means; and
one of the close-assist devices described above,
in which the image reading means constitutes an apparatus main body, the original feeding means constituting an openable and closeable member, the close-assist member being provided in the original feeding means.
The close-assist device of the present invention is equipped with a close-assist member which dangles when the openable and closeable member is opened, so that even a user who cannot reach the openable and closeable member left open, for example, a person on a wheelchair, can grasp the close-assist member and close the openable and closeable member easily and reliably.